Blessings
by Olive The Whovian
Summary: Sixth story in my TenToo and Rose series. After their picnic, the Doctor and Rose tell Rose's family about their engagement! And sorry for the wait. Been busy with my crossover :P favourites and follows are gratefully accepted! :)


**Sorry for the wait! And yeah i know this is sort of a short story, but I've been busy with my crossover so I haven't been paying much attention to TenToo and Rose. But here it is at long last! Enjoy :)**

When Rose and the Doctor stepped into the front door of the house holding hands, Jackie was sitting on the sofa, waiting for them.

She raised a suspicious eyebrow and asked, "So where've you two been all afternoon?"

Rose took a deep breath and bit her lip, trying to control her excitement. "Oh, you know, just out. Spending time together."

Jackie's eyes narrowed. "Is there something you want to tell me? You look a bit anxious."

"Actually," Rose answered, "is Pete home? I'd like him to be here, too."

Jackie nodded. "He went to go pick up Tony from his friend's house. They should be home any minute now."

As if on cue, the door opened and Pete stepped through holding Tony. When he saw the three of them there in the living room he donned a confused look and asked, "Am I missing something?" He set Tony down and the toddler ran over to the Doctor and Rose giving them a hug around their legs, which was about as high as the little boy could reach.

"Hi, Doctor! Hi, Rose!" he squealed.

The Doctor ruffled his hair. "Hello, Tony. Did you have fun at your sleepover?"

He nodded his head vigorously and then scampered off to sit next to his mummy on the sofa.

Jackie pulled Tony up in her lap and then to answer Pete's question said, "Yes, have a seat. Rose and the Doctor have something to say."

Pete sat down next to his wife and son. Rose and the Doctor seated themselves on the love seat near the sofa. "So what do you have to say?" Jackie asked.

Rose looked at the Doctor, giving him a look that said he should start it off. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Pete and Jackie, I just want to say that I've been very grateful for you letting me stay here in your home. And also, I hope you know that I love your daughter very much. And I promised her long ago that I was never going to leave her. So I would like to keep my promise in the best way possible..."

Rose interrupted. "Okay, this is going to be a while so I'm just going to jump to the point here."

She held out her hand that had her ring on it. "The Doctor proposed to me!"

Pete and Jackie both looked at them with surprised faces. "What's proposed mean?" Tony asked.

"It means we're going to get married, Tony," Rose answered him with a huge smile.

Tony made a nasty face. "Ew, that means you have to kiss," he said.

Rose just laughed at his comment.

The Doctor's face had turned red and he was rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I was going to ask for your parents' blessing during my speech, Rose, so um, I'd like to seek your approval for your daughter's hand in marriage," he said to Jackie and Pete.

Jackie had bit her lip and looked like she was going to cry. "My little girl," she whispered. "All grown up now."

Rose smiled sadly at her. "Mum, please don't cry."

Jackie had tears in the corners of her eyes now. "You know I've resented this man since the day he swept you away and took you on all those silly adventures. But I know he makes you happy. And as long as you're happy, you have my blessing."

The Doctor was a bit offended, but he was relieved that Jackie approved. It'd be his worst nightmare if she hadn't. No man wants to get on Jackie's bad side.

He looked at Rose and squeezed her hand. She looked like she might cry too. Then he looked to Pete for his answer.

"I may not have had the experience of raising Rose, but I feel that she's as much my daughter as Tony is my son, and I know that you're a good man, Doctor. You have my consent."

The Doctor and Rose beamed at each other. Then Rose leaped from her seat and hugged both Jackie and Pete tightly. "I love you so much," she whispered.

She heard Tony's muffled voice, as he was being squished between his parents and Rose. "Hey! I need to breathe, you know!"

Rose laughed and released them. Tony was sitting there with his arms crossed and a sad expression on his face. "Since you're getting married, does that mean you're gonna move away?" he asked.

She smiled and cupped his chin in her hand. "Yes, we'll get our own house when we get married. But you can come over and visit, and we'll still come see you every week. How does that sound?"

Tony sniffled and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay," he mumbled. "But I'll miss you, Rosie."

Hearing him say that broke her heart. She wrapped him up in a big hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He giggled and said, "Ew! No kisses, Rosie!"

She chuckled at his reaction. Boys will be boys, she thought to herself.

Rose returned to her seat by the Doctor and took his hand again. They had her parents' blessing, so now they just had to set a date and they could begin their new life together.


End file.
